Kiss my Wounds
by Kitttykat
Summary: Sesshormaru is bullied everyday by his higher class men, but one day his crush saves him from usual beating. Let's see what happens when his crush starts taking a liking to him as while. (InuyashaxSesshormaru)
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was echoing in my room I didn't feel like waking up; when do I ever feel like waking up? Sometimes I wish I could sleep forever and never wake up. But of course I can't do that because my father wants me to be the perfect student. That includes always getting up and getting to school on time every day. I don't know why I even listen to him he is never home in the first place. My phone started to beep it was text from Rin , my childhood friend, saying that _she is on her way_. Everyday we walk to school together. She is the main reason why I even deal with my father. Also with her around none of the boys at school will try to jump me on the way to school.

I slowly got out of bed and put on my school uniform. I'm glad that the school uniforms are long sleeves because that way I can hide the scars on my wrists. Nobody knows about them besides Rin and I would like to keep it that way. It's bad enough that I get bullied for being gay and if the bullies know that I cut myself it would make my freshman year a lot worse.

I heard a knock on the door I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs so that I could greet the only friend that I have in the world.

"Good morning Sesshormaru how did you sleep?" Rin smiled has she entered the door.

"Just fine I want to sleep some more," I answered her well walking to the kitchen. "

Yeah I know right; did you study for the history test that today?" she asked seating on a stool.

"Just for twenty minutes," I replied well getting us some apple juice.

"I think I'm going to fail that test," she commented has she took the drink from my hand and took a quick sip.

"You will be fine I promised," I smiled her at her.

"Yeah you say that because your passing history and every other class," she playfully glared at me. I just laughed at her has downed my apple juice and she did the same. I put the cups into the sink.

"Ready to go?" I asked she nodded her head we walked out of my house and slowly walked to school. School is about ten minutes from where I live that's why I like to slowly walk with Rin because that's the only time out of the whole day that I'm at ease.

We finally arrived at school and kept taking deep breathes to get me to calm down, but that never works for me. Rin noticed this and gave me a big hug.

"Don't worry you will be just fine," she gave me a sad smile knowing full well that I'm not going to be fine. We parted I only have one class with Rin and that is my last period so until than I'm all alone.

I quickly walked to my locker and tried to hurry to get my things, but I wasn't quick enough has I got slammed in my locker.

"Well isn't it the faggot!" Koga pretty much yelled in my ear. I flinched and tried to make myself small has I can. One of Koga's friends punched me in the stomach and I dropped to my knees in pain. I heard them giggling and making nasty comments to me, but I just stayed on the floor so if they decided that they want to hit me again than I could easily defend myself.

Thankfully they didn't and walked away when the school bell ranged. I slowly got up and groaned in pain and lean on the lockers. It wasn't the worse beating that I have ever got, but it still hurts nevertheless. I was finally arrived to my class thankfully the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet so I wouldn't be marked has tardy.

I slowly walked to the back of the room to were I always sit at. This way no one would mess with me thankfully Koga or none of his friends are in any of my classes in the morning, but I'm more comfortable when people eye's aren't on me. The teacher finally arrived before he could say good morning to the class Inuyasha rushed into class siting in the seat at the front panting really hard.

"Inuyasha it is nice of you to come to class, but you are still late" the teacher announced. Inuyasha sucked his teeth and cursed underneath his breath. Everyone laughed besides me I was to busy looking at the back of his head. His hair looks so soft I would love run my heads through it. We have the same hair color, but his looks more soft and more shiner than mines.

I had a crush on Inuyasha since the beginning of the school year. Rin is the only one that knows about it. I would love to get close to him and learn more about him but...he is popular and so handsome. And I'm just...me nothing to special to look at so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

The next few classes passed in the blink of an eye. Koga was in my third period but he didn't mess with me maybe because he cause his whole gang is there so their no point beating me up if there is no one there for him to show off. It was lunch time, but I don't go to the cafeteria. Instead I go to the library to organized books. Yeah it's a nerdy thing for me to do, but it helps me relax and plus none of the bullies ever go in the library so it's a safe place for me to go any time I want to.

Rin always have sports meetings during lunch so we can never eat together. I sighed has i put a small book back in its place. Without Rin near me I feel really in the world. I should be use to it by now but it still hard to handle to be by yourself all the time.

I shacked my head to stop thinking about my loneliest and got back to work. I tried to put a book on the highest shelve but I'm not tall enough to put it up there.

"Come on just a little bit more," I said to myself has I stood on my tipy toes. I lost my footing and started fall backwards. _This is going to hurt_ I thought to myself has I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead of the hard ground I landed on something soft and it smelled really good.

"Whoa that could have ended badly" I opened my eyes and looked and saw that I was on top of Inuyasha. I'm in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha is holding me. Oh god I must be dreaming because this only happens in my dreams.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking worried. Oh my god I have to say something or at least get off him, but my body wouldn't move.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Inuyasha looked over my body to see if I'm injured. I came back to my senses and jumped of him and turned around so that I wouldn't face him.

"Y-yes I'm okay...thank you for um...catching me," oh god I can't even talk normally around him this is too embarrassing. I heard him get up and I slowly looked back at him to see his face. He dusted himself off and straighten his tie. God he looks so sexy in our school uniform this is the first time that I looked at him this close before.

He looked at me and I quickly looked turned back around so he wouldn't catch me starring.

"Are you sure you okay your face is kind of red," he asked getting closer to me.

"Yeah I'm fine...don't worry," I said staring to pick up the books that I dropped.

"Here let me help you," Inuyasha picked up all the books before I could blink and handed them to me.

"Th-Thank you," I blushed.

"Don't mention," he smiled. I think my faces is redder than before so I quickly turned around and put the books back on the shelve.

"So your Sesshomaru right?" he asked. I just nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment. I'm not sure but I thought I heard him chuckle. He leaned on the book shelve and had that handsome smile on his face again. I wished smiling like that my heart just beats to fast when he does that.

"Do you do this everyday during lunch?" he said getting a little bit closer to me.

"Yes," I quickly answered moving on the other side of the book shelve and surprisingly he followed me.

"Why? It's not good to skip lunch you won't have enough energy for the rest of the day," he said stretching cracking his back. I didn't realized that I was starring at him until my arms were getting tiered of holding the books for a long period of time.

"I don't skip lunch I just don't eat in the lunch room that is all," I calmly replied without tripping over my words which I'm so proud of myself. Inuyasha got closer that we were a few inches apart from each others faces.

"How come?" he asked looking right in my eyes my cheeks got a little bit warmer and I couldn't find my voice until I looked away first putting away the last book away.

"If you really want to know I have no one to eat with during lunch and I don't want to eat alone," I stated starting to walk away.

"Than why don't you eat with me at my table," he commented while trying to catch up with me. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him in shock. Is he for real. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Why not?" he asked back with that smile I'm starting to fall in love with. I kept looking at him to see if he is joking with me or he really want to eat with me during lunch, but he just kept smiling at me. I sighed and run my fingers through me hair.

"Fine I guess I-I can seat with you at your table," I said giving up because I can't say no to him when he gives me that smile. His smile grew even bigger (if that is even possible) and I think I started to blush again. Before Inuyasha can say another word the school bell ringed. We both looked at each other Inuyasha's stair was sending shivers done my spine. "Well...I-I should be heading to class now," I smiled and rushed out of the library.

 _O my god I can't believe I talked to Inuyasha and he wants to eat lunch with me. This is the best day of my life!_ I screamed to myself has joy glowed off of me. I was almost to my history class until someone pulled my collar backwards and slamming me into the wall.I groaned in pain.

"Well isn't our favorite little nerd" I heard Koga snicker, and of course his whole gang was with him. _And I was just having such a good afternoon I thought to myself."_ We missed you during lunch where was your little weak ass at we were waiting for you it's so rude to keep people waiting"Koga's friends just giggled like idiots. _  
_

I didn't say anything because it wouldn't matter anyway no matter what I say I still get beat were I'm sore for at least two days.

"Hey you should speak when someone is talking to you," Koga punched me in the face. I groaned again but that is the only sound they will get out of me. I learned take punches without making that much noise. Even though I was acting tough it still hurt I couldn't feel my right cheek anymore.

"Not going to talk that is fine with me," Koga laughed about to punch me again. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Hey let go of me!" I heard Koga yelled I slowly opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha twisting Koga's arm.

"It's not nice to bully people!" Inuyasha growled. Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"This doesn't concern you!" Koga growled back.

"Oh really," Inuyasha had a very dangerous smile on his face. He twisted Koga's arm some more and Koga yelled in pain and he dropped to his knees. Inuyasha glared at Koga's friends and they flinched away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the back of his collar and threw him across the hall slamming Koga against the lockers.

Inuyasha glared at the other two jocks they backed away quickly from Inuyasha and rushed to Koga's side picked him up and ran to their class room. Inuyasha kept glaring down the hallway until he could not see Koga and his friends anymore. He turn his attention right back to me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice. I tried to stand up but end up falling back on the floor. This is so embarrassing my crush is right in front of me and I looked I got ran over by a damn bus. I wish the ground would just swallow me up right now.

"I'm okay...I will just go to the nurse you can go back to class," I whispered I want him to just leave.

"No can do," I heard Inuyasha say above me I saw him get closer to me and picked me up like a bride.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"You just got beat up, you can't even walk, and you expect me to just leave you like this?" Inuyasha glared at me.

I blushed not knowing what else to say. He carried me in silence to the nurse office. The nurse wasn't there so Inuyasha just laid me on one of the bed. He was very genital and caring. The only caring person that I interact with ever since I enter this school was Rin.

"Don't move," Inuyasha glared at me daring me, but since I'm to worn to even do anything,so I laid back and tried to relax.

"Put this over your eye, it's starting to get a little swollen," Inuyasha gave me a small bag full of ice and put it on top of my fucked eye. I hissed in pain I heard a small sorry from Inuyasha, but I just smiled and said it was fine. I took the ice from Inuyasha so I could hold it in place.

"Thank you...for doing...what you did for me," I started to stutter.

"No problem, but you should fight back instead of just taking the punches," Inuyasha sat right next to me running his fingers through my hair. My heart started to bump faster than it usually do and my face was getting hot.

"It...it is fine...I'm used to it," I said trying to clam down my heart. He stopped stroking my hair I looked up and saw that Inuyasha was glaring down at me.

He got on top of me grabbed my face in his strong hands.

"It's not fine that they were using you like their own punishing bag. Next time they mess with you, you tell me right away. Do you understand" I nodded my head the best I can. He smiled and started to lean in toward me, his lips were few inches away from mine.

"Sesshormaru are you okay!" Rin slammed the door open. Inuyasha quickly jumped away from me pretending that he was not too close to my face.

"Hey Rin, yes I'm fine it's no big deal," I smiled at her trying to sit up.

"Oh don't you dare lie to me, you look like crap. It was Koga and his goons again huh?" Rin kept yelling to me saying how I should tell someone what Koga has been doing to me.

"Well I'm going to head back to class now," Inuyasha finally whispered without looking at me. I didn't want him to leave, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh thank you so much for helping him," Rin smiled her biggest smiled.

"Of course anything for him," Inuyasha smirked and he left the nurse office. I sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Hmm very interesting," Rin smirked well get more ice for eye.

"What is interesting?" I asked.

"So he is the guy that you are crushing on," Rin put the ice pack back on my eye.

"What...I-I don't have...a crush..." I started to blush trying to hide my face with the ice pack. Rin just smiled and looked at me and sat right next to me.

"Oh come on Sesshormaru you are best friend and I know when you like someone," Rin smiled at me getting me to spill the beans. I just sighed and sat up and looked in her eyes.

"Yes he is the guy I have been crushing on," I finally confess. She screamed like a fan-girl jumping up and down. "Shhhh Rin your being to loud!" I said has I covered her mouth with my hand. She said sorry over my mind. When I thought she had calmed down a bit I removed my hand. She had a great big smile on her face.

"I cannot believe it this is so exciting," Rin smiled trying so hard not to fan-girl again. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is not exciting Rin, if he knows I'm crushing on him he is going to think I'm disgusting and never will speak to me again," I frowned at the thought. Rin sighed she hates when I'm being negative, but it is the truth.

"Sesshormaru, you are not disgusting your a talented and intelligent person. I know things are not sun shine, rainbows, and unicorns but things will get better I promise," Rin smiled giving me a big hug. I smiled back at her and nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Come on lets go to our lockers to get our stuff than we can stop by Cold Stone to get you some strawberry ice cream," Rin smiled walking toward the door. I quickly got off of the bed and followed her. I did not really liked ditching school, but I only had two more class which was gym and art. The teachers don't make us really do anything in those classes, so me ditching them for one day should not hurt my grades. As we got to our lockers the bell rang, and the hallway flooded with students. I quickly to grab my stuff so that I would not run into Koga again. When I quickly put on jacket I felt a hand on my shoulder thinking it was Rin's.

"I know I'm hurrying just give me minute," I chuckled.

"Are you going home now?" That was not Rin's voice and she was leaning on the locker next to mine with a smirk on her face. I turned around and saw that Inuyasha was a few inches from my face and I started to blush again.

"Um...yeah," I answered looking down at my feet.

"Do you feel better though?" Inuyasha asked coming near me making me feel hotter.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just w-want to go home and rest for a little bit," I manged to say.

"That does sounds like a good idea, but before you leave I want to give you this," Inuyasha took a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. The bell ranged again and Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Sess," Inuyasha commented and walked away. Rin grin got wider and pulled on my jacket.

"Oh my god! We need to leave right now so we can talk about what just happened outside!" Rin yelled dragging me to the exit.

My parents are never home and Rin knows that so she rushed us to the front of my door and waited impatiently for me to unlock the door. I got my keys out of my bag and opened the door. She pushed us inside and quickly locked the door.

"Sit. And. Talk." Rin demanded. I laughed at her fake serious face.

"I don't know what you want me to say I told you everything at school," I said walking toward the fridge to get two sodas.

"Yeah I know that, I mean how do you feel. Your soon to be boyfriend gave you his number," she smiled like an idiot. And I started to blush.

"He is not my boyfriend and we are not sure if he even game me his number," I said giving Rin one of the sodas. She gave me the resting bitch face.

"Really? Let me see the paper that he gave you and find out," Rin smiled handing out her hand waiting for me to give her the paper. I sighed reached in my back pocket and took out the piece of paper that he gave me and handed it to Rin. She snatched it out of my hand, unfolded it, and started to read it. As she was reading it her smile kept getting wider and wider.

"Are you going to tell me what it says, or you just going to sit there looking like a happy puppy who got a new toy?" I asked getting annoyed with her happy silence. She rolled her eyes and handed me the note. As I read the note I couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Hey Sessy I hope you feel better. Just thinking about the boys that were beating you up just makes me want to kick their asses over and over again. Anyway if they are still giving you trouble just tell here is my number 817-***-**** hope you call. I would really like to talk to you. Inuyasha XOXO._

I read the note at least ten times probably more I'm not sure. I look up at Rin and she still had the biggest grin on her face that I ever saw her have. I cleared my throat.

"So this doesn't mean he is into me or anything," I said getting up getting another soda. I heard Rin groan at my words.

"You gotta be kidding me. He gave you a nickname a FUCKING nickname and his number, and your going to tell me that he is not into you," Rin walked in the kitchen and looked at me in disbelieve. I walked back and forth in the kitchen still in disbelieve that Inuyasha THE Inuyasha the king of basketball and the most popular "dog" in school gave me his number.

"Where is um... your cell phone I need to call my mom that I'm here so she doesn't freak out," Rin said. I got my phone out of my back pocket and handed it to her.

"Doesn't your mom know that you always come over after to school?" I asked about to read the note again. Wait... where is the note. I looked on the counter and in my pockets but I couldn't find it.

"Rin where did the note go?" I asked her. She was on the phone and shrugged her shoulders. I groan in frustration. How the hell did I lose the note I just had it! I sat on one of the stools and groan even louder.

"Yo Sess someone is on the phone for you," Rin handed me my phone. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I let out a sigh.

"Sesshormaru?" I froze and looked up and Rin. Who had the most devilish smile on her face. Oh my god she called Inuyasha!

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. This story is long overdue. And I apologize to BabyTgo she is the one that wanted this story and I took my sweet time writing I hope you forgive me. And I promise not to take my time posting updates. Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It seems that someone is taking a liking to Sesshomaru let us see how things turn out to the two lovesick bird. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

I was speechless. How dare Rin call him without asking me first.

"Hello, Sesshomaru are you there?" Inuyasha asked on the other line.

"Yes I'm here," I replied finally finding my voice. I glared at Rin who only smiled at me and drank the rest of my soda.

'I don't know what to say,' I mouthed to Rin. She just shrugged and lay down on my sofa not facing me.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm more than fine! I'm fantastic!" I said pretty loudly. I facepalm at my stupidity. Rin on the sofa laughing her ass off. I quickly but Inuyasha on mute.

"SHUT UP I NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!" I shouted. She just laughed even harder. I took Inuyasha off mute and put the phone back to my ear. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was slowly panicking. I only talked to Rin on the phone and she doesn't count compared to talking to my crush on the phone.

"Thank you...um again for helping me today at school you know. Um, you really didn't have to do that," I whispered as I sat right next Rin. She got closer to me to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, I did. They were bullying you for no damn reason and that is not okay. Like I said if you need any help I will gladly come running to your rescue," Inuyasha said. I think my heart skipped a beat or maybe a couple of beats.

"Um...thank you so much Inuyasha you help me out a lot today and I owe you one," I smiled in the phone. I hear Rin squalling like a fan girl I rolled my eyes not trying to laugh at her.

"You owe me one huh?" Inuyasha asked. I blinked a couple of times thinking that I said something that I should have.

"Y-yeah I owe you I guess?" I question myself thinking that Inuyasha is putting more meaning behind my words.

"Hehe alright, baby I will hold you to it. I gotta go see you later," He hanged up before I could respond. I looked at my phone and sat it next to me and looked at.

"He called me babe," I told Rin still looking at my phone. All I hear is her squalling like a fan girl.

"Would you please stop that," I asked her.

"I'm sorry it is just that I totally ship you two ugh you guys are just so perfect," Rin yelled lying on the couch will a big grin on her face.

"You what?" I asked her giving her a confused look.

"Hehe don't worry about it. Anyway, what we gotta do is make him fall in love with you because he already likes you but we need him to be so in love with you that he thinks about you day and night," Rin caught up and head to the kitchen.

"Rin you are thinking way too much into this," I followed her. She gave me a stern looked and sighed.

"Sess listen, you like Inuyasha from some time now which I understand. Yet you never made any moves which highly annoying on my part, and now this is your chance spend time with him get to know him and fucking kiss him." I blushed at the last part of her sentence.

"I don't know Rin you know I'm not good at talking with people especially him I don't want to sound stupid," I admit to her looking back at my phone.

"Listen you're not going to sound dumb, stupid, silly or whatever you think you might sound like. Just be yourself and say stuff that you like and ask questions about him if you don't want to talk," Rin was looking for something in the drawer and I didn't see what it was. Rin did get me thinking I shouldn't be afraid of talking to Inuyasha he seemed like a pretty easy guy to talk to anyway.

"Okay, what do you want to eat tonight pizza or Chinese? I want some egg rolls so you better pick Chinese," Rin picked up her phone already dialing the Chinese restaurant number I'm guessing.

"Yes I'm in the mood for some egg rolls as well," I laughed at her.

* * *

After stuffing our faces will rice and egg rolls and finishing are homework Rin went home. I wanted her to stay over like she mostly does, but her mom thinks she spends too much time with me so she can only spend the night on the weekends. Her mom didn't like Rin spending the night at first, but after she found out that I'm gay and my parents are never home she lets it slide from time to time.

I quickly took a shower and went to my bed and laid on it. I check the time it was 8:46 it was too early to turn in for the night so I decided to watch some TV. I turn on the TV and quickly turned to MTV and was happy to see Teen Wolf was on. It was a re-run but I really enjoyed the show so I didn't care. My phone started to beep I grabbed it and saw that I got a new text from Inuyasha.

I shot up and quickly read the text:

 _Have sweet dreams see you tomorrow._

I smiled at the text him back: **Night sweet dreams.**

I quickly hit send before I chicken out and decided not to reply to him. I quickly put my phone on my desk so I won't be tempted to keep reading his text message. I smiled as sleep took over me.

* * *

"Are you okay Sess you face all red?" Rin asked me looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just feeling a little hot that is all," I lied to her. Last night I had my first wet dream with Inuyasha in it. I can't believe that I had such a dream. I don't even know why I even had that type of dream. And it felt so realistic.

 _I was on my bed the room was dark I couldn't really see anything. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me in a sweet embrace. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Inuyasha was smiling behind me. I felt my face get hot and faced away. I heard him chuckle and grabbed my chin and turned my face toward his. He looked into my eyes and smiled and gave me a kiss. At first, it was a quick peak then he started to kiss me more deeply. I started to moan in his mouth and his hands started to travel under my shirt. He gave my nipple a pinched which made me moan even louder in his mouth. I think he liked me moaning because he would keep pinch harder ever time I did and he would suck on my tongue harder as well._

 _I was into the kiss that I didn't know that his hand left my chest and into my boxers. He grabbed my length and started to stroke me. It took me by surprise that I ripped my mouth away from his and started to whimper. Inuyasha grabbed my face again and made me look into his eyes and he kept on stroking me. The pleasure was overwhelming that my legs started to shake. I felt my eyes started to close._

 _"Nah uh baby keep those beautiful eyes open for me I want you to look at me when you come," he whispered to me as kissed my cheek. I did what he told me, but it was so hard. I guess he knew that I was about to come soon, so he started to move his hand faster making me arch my back._

 _"Inuyasha," I moaned as I was trying to hold on for dear life._

 _"It is okay Sess you can come for me," he smiled down at me. As he said those words I came into his hand with his name coming from my lips._

 _"Good boy," he whispered into my ear._

After that, I shot up from my bed breathing hard. I looked at the clock it was almost three o' clock in the morning. I groaned and laid back down on my bed, but I didn't stay there for long I had to...change my boxers. I'm so happy that I live alone so I don't have to explain why I woke up so early to do laundry. Just thinking about it again just makes me feel so hot.

Rin walked me to my locker talking about what we should do on our winter break.

"I'm telling you we should go skiing it would be so fun and you know it," Rin plead to me. I rolled my eyes at her as I took out my algebra book.

"I don't know how to see ski and falling on my ass every five minutes does not seem fun to me," I smiled at her as I slammed my locker shut.

"Please, Sess I will teach you. I won't let you fall. I really want to go with you I promise it will be fun," Rin whined giving me her puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright I will go, your lucky that I'm weak to your puppy eyes," Rin cheered finally get out her textbooks for class.

"Where you guys going?" I stiffened as I know who that voiced belong to.

"Morning Inuyasha," Rin smiled slamming her locker shut.

"Morning. How you sleep Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked leaning little too close for my comfort.

"I slept pretty well what about you?" I asked back.

"I slept great cause I had an interesting dream about a certain someone," Inuyasha smiled at me leaning even closer. I felt my face turn red and looked up at Rin for help. Yet, she was leaning on her locker enjoying the show.

"That is really good to hear," I smiled up at Inuyasha who returned the smile.

"Sorry for interrupting your guy's conversation," Inuyasha commented.

"Oh you weren't interrupting anything," Rin replied then she had an evil look in her eye that I don't like to see.

"Actually Sesshomaru and I were talking about skiing for winter break. You should come with us," Rin asked. My jaw hit the floor I can't believe this woman right now.

"Oh, Rin I bet Inuyasha already made plans with his friends or family over winter break," I smiled at Inuyasha and gave Rin the death glare.

"Actually my friends and I wanted to go skiing as while so if you don't mind me bring them along, I would love to join you guys," Inuyasha looked at me than at Rin.

"I'm so happy to hear that! Sess would text you the details and everything haha. Come on Sess class is about to start. See you later Inuyasha," Rin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to our first class.

"Um... talk to you later Inuyasha," I yelled down the hall before Inuyasha was gone from my sight.

"I can't believe you," I yelled at Rin as we sat in our seats. "Why would you do that you know I'm a nervous wreck when I'm around Inuyasha, and you go and invite him to go ski. Oh god, I'm going to embarrass myself," groan in my hands.

"Oh, would you relax. This is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Inuyasha and maybe get some kissing action done," Rin smiled.

"K-kiss! I can't even talk to him normally and you want me to kiss him. Rin I believe you are insane," I said.

"Good if I wasn't then it would be even more difficult for me to get you together," she laughed. I was about to comment on that, but the teacher came in telling everyone to be quiet. Rin looked at me and mouthed _we will talk about it later._ I nodded my head and pay attention to the lecture.

* * *

"Okay, class don't forget to read chapter 7 and 8 for tonight homework," the teacher yelled at the all the children that were hurrying out of the classroom. I walked outside of the classroom and walked toward my locker. Thankfully it was lunch time and I can try to persuade Rin to cancel the ski trip, but knowing her she wouldn't and she would tell me to suck it up and let it happen. I but my books in the locker. Before I had time to shut it someone slammed it shut. I turned around in horror.

"Well isn't the nerd. Did you think I would forget what happen yesterday?" Koga asked getting in my face. I didn't reply I looked down at the floor like I always do. "What got nothing to say! Just because you have Inuyasha you think you are the shit don't you?" Koga grabbed my wrist and started to twist it. I groaned at the pain and tried to yank my wrist free. Koga lifts his other hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch to come, but I felt someone grabbed the back of my shirt and yank me backward. I heard Koga yell in pain and he let go of my wrist. I looked up and saw Inuyasha wrapping his arms around me. I looked in Koga direction and another guy with dark black hair wearing a dark purple shirt bending Koga's arms behind his back.

"Koga didn't I tell you last time to not touch him ever again. I guess I have to refresh your memory," Inuyasha glared at Koga which made the blacked hair boy to bend his arm even further. Koga yelled in pain and glared at Inuyasha than at me.

"Ok-Okay I won't bother him anymore," Koga hissed struggling to get free.

"Good because next time I will make sure my friend does break your arm," Inuyasha growled and that is when his friend let go of Koga. Koga fell on the floor, but quickly got up and rushed out of the hallway. I sighed in relief leaning closer to Inuyasha than I intended.

"Thank you...again," I stood up straight leaning away from Inuyasha, but he kept his arm around me.

"Anytime love," Inuyasha purred in my ear making me shiver. The blacked hair guy smiled at us as he stretched.

"Oh...um...thank you to um..." I looked up at Inuyasha then at his friend.

"Name's Miroku. Nice to meet you. Finally get to see the person who Inuyasha's been crushing over," Miroku smiled down at me. _Crushing over!_ I looked up at Inuyasha and saw a light blush across his face.

"Miroku shut up before I get Sango to knock your ass out again," Inuyasha said jokingly. Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Let's go to the cafe already I'm starving," Miroku whined as he was heading the direction of the cafe. Inuyasha leaned closer to me and smiled.

"Were you on the way to the cafe?" he asked smiling at me making my face hotter than it needed it to be.

"Yes..." I replied the best I can without tripping over my words. He smiled and walked me to the cafe. We arrived at the cafe in the matters of minutes. When we entered Miroku completely disappeared I quickly spotted Rin and tried to go over where she was, but Inuyasha holds on to me tighter.

"You-you can let go of me now," I whispered looking down at the floor.

"I can but I don't want to," Inuyasha whispered in my ear. Making me blush yet again. Inuyasha chuckled and let go of me. I watched as he walked has he cut in front of Miroku when he looked back at me I quickly looked down and sat where Rin was.

"Hey Sess," Rin greeted me.

"Hey Rin," I replied back to her. There was another girl sitting with her that I have seen at school but I don't remember her name.

"Hello my name is Sango," the girl smiled at me. I quickly smiled back at her.

"Hello my name is Sesshomaru," I said.

"Oh I know," her smile widen. The way she said it made it seem that we meet before, but I never talked to her the whole time I was at school.

"Rin about the skiing trip," I whispered in Rin's ear.

"That is right!" Rin yelled making me jump.

"Sango should we take two cars or do you think we will all fit into one?" Rin asked. I groaned slowly trying to get Rin's attention.

"Miroku and Inuyasha both have cars, and we might pack a lot of stuff because of long we are staying. The safe bet would be taking two cars," Sango answered Rin. Wait Sango knows Miroku. That would mean that she is Inuyasha's friend to that would make sense of how she would know me.

"Rin I told you I don't want to go," I reminded her. Rin sighed at me.

"Why not?" I turned around and saw Inuyasha pull up a chair and sat next to me well Miroku sat next to Sango.

"I-I have my reasons," I said lamely. I turned to face Rin trying to hide from Inuyasha.

"So Rin,"

"Don't so Rin me. I'm telling you it will be so much fun just give it a try," Rin interrupted me as she popped a fry into her mouth. I glared at her because the more I argue with her the more she going to make me feel guilty about complaining about the matter. But I still like to try before I could come back with something I felt my face be grabbed with warm long fingers. I turned my head toward the fingers and saw Inuyasha leaning too close to my face. My face started to feel hot again.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, and I will make sure that you won't fall either. I give you my word," he purred into my ear. I tried to move back but his fingers were keeping my face in place.

"Um...okay," I'm surprised that I found my voice to able to say anything to him. He smiled that beautiful smile and let go of me, but not before putting a grape in my mouth. I looked down trying to hide my face. I heard Rin laughing and I glared at her which made her laugh even more. During lunch, the only thing we talk about was the skiing trip. Every time I would try to object about going Inuyasha would start touching and grabbing a hold of me so I would forget my words. I hate that he knows how to keep me quite. The rest of my classes went by in a blink of an eye. I quickly went to my locker, even though Inuyasha told Koga to stay away from me I can't help but wanting to quickly get to my locker, find Rin, and go home. Thankfully I didn't see Koga. As I opened my locker I saw a rose and card next to it. I first I hesitated but I grabbed the card and rose and read the card.

 _I know we have been talking for a couple of days, but I had a crush on you since the beginning of the year._

 _So I would hope you would accept this rose and be my Valentine._

 _Love Inuyasha_

My eyes widen at the note making me blush. I kept re-reading the note I forgot that it was Valentine's day. Well, I never really celebrate it, sometimes Rin and I would do something, but this feels so different when your crush writes out that he also been crushing on you. I shoved all my books in my bag and ran towards Rin's classroom on my way there I spotted Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" I asked breathlessly. He looked confused then smiled.

"He is in the library," he answered. I quickly thanked him and ran toward the library. When I got there I slowed my stride. I looked around and saw that only a few people were in the front of the library. I made my way to the back of the library and there I spotted Inuyasha leaning on one of the bookcases, reading. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked toward him.

"I got your flower," I commented holding up the rose. He smiled widened with a little blush on his cheeks/

"And your answer," he leaned closer to me.

"I would love to be your...Valentine," I blushed looking down at our shoes. He grabbed my face lifting it up so I could look at him in the eye.

Happy to hear it," he whispered and started to kiss me. I kissed back and soon after he sneaks his tongue in my mouth making me moan which made him growl in response. After a few more minutes of attacking each other's mouths, I pushed him away making him frown.

"We-we shouldn't be doing this in the library," I said. Inuyasha looked at me for a minute then he had an evil grin on his face.

"You're right," he growled in my ear making me shiver. He grabbed his packback and my hand and walked out of the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked in confusion. He didn't say anything just kept smiling and he dragged me around the school. Didn't know if I should be excited or nervous. But I knew that we were going to stop at just a good make out section. ****

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter going to be up soon with some sexy time for the two love birds. I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but the website kept crashing on me and I wouldn't let me so annoying, but I can live with it. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**_


End file.
